Odd Mates
by SindragonV2
Summary: This is a Crossover with Alpha and Omega and Lion King While also a kinda of a crossover with my Falling for a Lioness. Kind of a A/U version of my Falling for a Lioness series that im rewriting. This story is set after then end of Falling for a Lioness,were news is founded out about me living with Lions. To help raise money to use as protection for the Pride lands ,I agreed with
1. Chapter 1

**Odd Mates**

**This is a Crossover with Alpha and Omega and Lion King**

**While also a kinda of a crossover with my Falling for a Lioness.**

**Kind of a A/U version of my Falling for a Lioness series that im rewriting.**

**This story is set after then end of Falling for a Lioness,were news is founded out about me living with Lions. To help raise money to use as protection for the Pride lands ,I agreed with Nala to go to raise money in chat shows about my life with the pride.**

**But in the air above Canada, the Aeroplane crashed into Jasper park. Were we found by Humphrey and co. What will happen to me and Nala with the Wolfs of Jasper park. **

**Aplha and Omega and all the charters are own by Lion Gate.**

**Nala and Lion king and charters are own by Disney.**

**Stuart any Oc and Falling for a Lioness is own by me.**

**Chapter 1 Crash land**

As the Aeroplane that I was in, was flying at 10,000 feet in their air above Canada. I was walking around in the holding bay, of Aeroplane to a cage that was in the holding bay.. Were my mate Nala due to being a adult Lioness. They thought she would attack them, so she was wearing one of those muzzle masks. You see big Dogs ware in public. Much to Nala anger of being in a cage,to add insult ,of wearing the mask. As I then walk over to Nala,gulping seeing her eyes filled with rage. At they way she had been treated by other Humans.

" Why didn't you let me attack them,for putting this on me or put me into this cage." Nala said in angrily tone ,but it was muffled a bit due to the mask on her face

" Im sorry ok, forgive me my love." I said to her,in a apologetic tone. As I then used a key ,to open the cage door to let her out of the cage.

Nala walked outside her prison,as she then started to stretch her body. To get some filling back,while I removed the mask of her muzzle. Which she was very happy about,to get the nasty object of her face.

" Thank you that much better." Nala said to me,as she gave me a lick on the face as a thank you.

Nala then put her front paws on my shoulders ,as she then pressed me into a kiss. Before we could enjoy the said kiss,their was then a massive shudder from the Aeroplane. Causing the both us to fall over hard, crashing to the cold metal floor of the Aeroplane.

" What the hell.!" I said to myself ,as I was rubbing my head. While sliding across the floor due to the tilt of the plane,as Nala groaned in pain while trying to get back onto her paws.

" What happening Stu,what going on." Nala said in a panicking tone to me, she had never felt this way before and it was scaring her a lot.

Grabbing onto a pole to help me get up,with Nala help to get me over to the stairs. To get back to the seats to check,what the hell was going on with the Aeroplane. As Nala waited at the bottom of the stairs,as I held onto the poles as I then got to the door. When I then finally got to the door to open it, when I then open to then hear shouting and screaming from other people.

" We losing attitude. "One person shouted in fear.

" We going to crash." Another person screamed.

Their was then a much bigger shudder from the Aeroplane,taking me by surprised. Since I was not holding onto anything at the time and I then went flying of the stairs. Due to the force of the movement of the Aeroplane, While I then heard Nala let out a scream of pure fear. Seeing me falling and crashing luckily into a set of boxes. But I let out scream of pain holding my arm,it hurt like hell.

" Love are you ok,what happening ?" " Nala asked me in a worried tone,as she then ran the best she could over to me to see if I was ok.

" Yeah im ok just my arm Nala,but I think we going to crash." I said to her ,in a scared tone.

" You mean we going to die." Nala asked me in a scared tone.

I just nod my head sadly as to say yes,we then pulled each other into a hug. For most likely the finally time, knowing we would never see our love ones again. We then went for one final kiss,when their was a huge bang. Then I felt nothing after that.

**To Kate Humphrey, Garth and Lilly**

It had been 4 months from the final battle, between the Eastern and Western pack. Of the Jasper park,now the 2 packs had come together and were now living in peace together.

Kate and Humphrey and Garth and Lilly, were chosen to lead the joint pack. Since Eve,Winston and Tony had all step down as leaders.

Since it was the start of Winter and it was snowing quite a lot. So having some free time,the new leaders of the pack were playing with each other in the snow.

" Ha ha got ya Kate." Humphrey said to his mate, as he then kick a snowball that he made at her.

Kate laughed deeply as she easily dodge his snowball with ease, when she then heard a bark and a laugh. Turning around to see Lilly tackling Garth into the snow,as they laughed together. Kate then saw Humphrey was about to chuck another snowball at her. But before he could,she quickly turn around and started to kick snow at him. Like she did when they were up the mountain,soon she had covered all but Humphrey head in snow.

" Stop it. " Humphrey said while chuckling,as he try to get out of his snow prison. As Kate then walk over to him, with a smug grin on her face.

" So who the better snow thrower then hm?." Kate asked him,while smugly looking at him

" You are." Humphrey said while chuckling, as they both then nuzzle each other with love.

Kate then laid on top of Humphrey,while they both then look over to see Garth and Lilly walking over to them. They soon sat by the 2,as the lovers started to enjoy the peace they were getting away from pack life.

" So what are we going to do today" Kate asked the whole,group while helping Humphrey out of the snow.

" Well me and Lilly were going to, wait what is that?." Garth was speaking to the group,when he then heard a loud noise. As they all look up to see a plane on fire free falling,towards the woods behind them.

" BOOM BANG BOOM." As the sound of the Aeroplane, was crashing into the woods smashing trees to bits. While bits of the Aeroplane broke of like lego.

As the echo of crash rang around, the park hurting the Wolfs sensitive hearing like hell. Soon as the Aeroplane came to a rest,thankfully so did the noise. For the Wolfs hearing,but some were still filling effects of the sound of the crash.

" Ahh my ears ."Lilly said in a loud tone,while holding her paws over her ears. To try to stop her ears ringing and hurting.

" Are you ok love. " Garth asked Lilly in a worried tone ,as he then nuzzle Lilly face. After the pain in her ears had gone away.

" Yeah im ok now thank you." Lilly replied to reassure Garth, that she was ok. As she then return the nuzzle to him.

Kate and Humphrey were checking over each other,after recovering from their own ear pain. As they then help their co leaders and family members up, soon they were all on their paws.

" We need to check it out, what that thing was." Kate said to the group,as she help her Sister stand up.

The other 3 nod their heads in agreement,as the ran into the destruction. Of were the Aeroplane had gone though the woods.

**To the crash Aeroplane site**

It had only token them a few minutes to get to the crash site. Only for them to be welcome by a Aeroplane smashed into 2, with broken bits of Aeroplane and Human body's around it.

" What is it. " Lilly asked her friends.

" I think Paddy and Mooch said that, Humans called it a Aeroplane?." Kate told her Sister, while looking at it with horror at all the death in front of them.

" Well what ever it is ,it didn't do a good job." Garth said in a disturbed tone,while looking at the broken body's and the bloody snow ground around them.

While being welcomed by the smell of blood and death around them. Even though use to death and gore,this still left the Wolfs fill unwell seeing all the death.

" Guys let go." Kate said to them all, which was agreed by Lilly and Garth but not Humphrey.

But were had Humphrey gone off too,she soon had her answer .When she heard the voice of her mate.

" Guys I found 2 alive hear." Humphrey shouted to his mate and friends.

They then ran over to were they saw Humphrey body,which was by a bit of one of the broken wings. As they stop by Humphrey ,they were shocked to see a live Human breathing slowly. But had cuts all over his body and was covered in blood snow and dirt. What shocked them,by the Human was a animal that look like a mountain Lion. The cat look as bad as the Human,was but was still breathing slowly too. Unknown to the Wolfs this,was me and Nala.

" So what are we going, to do with them." Humphrey asked his mate and friends.

" Take them to mum and dad to decide. They are to hurt, to pick up a fight." Kate said to her family.

They all agreed with Kate choice,as she and Humphrey between them put Nala onto the backs. While Garth and Lilly did the same with my body,as they then head back to their home. To help treat me and Nala body's and speak to their parents on what to do with us as well.

**End of chapter 1**

**Review and Rate ^.^**

**No flamers.**


	2. Warming Up

**Odd Mates**

**This is a Crossover with Alpha and Omega and Lion King**

**While also a kinda of a crossover with my Falling for a Lioness.**

**Kind of a A/U version of my Falling for a Lioness series that im rewriting.**

**This story is set after then end of Falling for a Lioness,were news is founded out about me living with Lions. To help raise money to use as protection for the Pride lands ,I agreed with Nala to go to raise money in chat shows about my life with the pride.**

**But in the air above Canada, the Aeroplane crashed into Jasper park. Were we found by Humphrey and co. What will happen to me and Nala with the Wolfs of Jasper park.**

**Aplha and Omega and all the charters are own by Lion Gate.**

**Nala and Lion king and charters are own by Disney.**

**Stuart any Oc and Falling for a Lioness is own by me.**

**Chapter 2 Warming Up**

It had token a while for the 4 Wolfs,to carry me and Nala up the hills to their home in the caves. So the could ask Winston, Tony and Eve on what they should do with us.

" Damn this Cat heavy." Humphrey said while gasping for breath,from carrying Nala over the rough ground.

" Oh be quite ,Humphrey we are nearly there." Garth said to the Omega wolf,annoyed at his whining voice.

"Ok Barth." Humphrey said in teasing way,knowing he hated that name with a passion.

"It Garth" Garth replied back snaring, at Humphrey at the stupid nickname.

"Boys." Both Lilly and Kate said in a annoyed tone,not wanting to have a headache from their yelling.

After few more moments of yelling from the girls to the boys. Telling them to stop it or they both would be sleeping out of the den for a while. Causing the both of them to shut up,but still sending death glares at each other. Soon they got to the cave home of Kate and Lilly parents. Winston and Eve themselves were standing outside chatting to Tony, as they then spotted their kids walking up to them.

" Kate ,Lilly how did,the hunt go wait?. Why did your bring a HUMAN and a Cat here?" Winston asked his daughters with confusement and anger,that they would bring certain threats into their home.

Causing the 4 younger Wolfs to flinch a bit in fear,to the ex leader words. As they carefully put my and Nala body's on to the floor to speak to them.

"Well ad you see we were having a brake before the hunt,when we then heard a loud noise." Kate said, as she started of the story off.

" We then look up and found out that the sound, came from a large flying thing falling out the sky."Garth said ,as he carried on the story from Kate.

" It then crashed into the forest, an then we went to check what it was. To see the thing destroyed with a lot of dead Humans around it." Lilly said in a sad tone, remembering the amount of lost life.

Even though they were Humans, it still was never nice to see something like that.

" I then found these 2 in the mess, so we decide to help them out." Humphrey add in his two bits.

" So Mum and Dad, we decide to take them home with us. So you can chose, what to do with them." Kate explained as she then finished off the ,story to her parents.

The 3 ex leaders all look at each other, before coming to a decision . As Winston spoke for the 3 to,their family members.

" We will wait for them to wake up and then chat to them. To see if they are a danger to the pack or not." Winston said to them.

**1 Hour later**

Nala gasp in pain as she woke up,groaning in pain as she tried to work out what had happen.

" My head. " Nala moaned deeply in pain,as she then open her eyes.

Only for her to look in shock,at the new environment around her. She was in a cave ,how did she get hear? Wait were Stuart was he ok?. Nala thought in a worried tone,she then turn her head to see what she believed were a type of Hyenas. As she tried to stand up,while snaring darkly at the Wolfs.

" Wooo easy their Miss,we mean no harm." Winston said calmly, trying to keep the peace between them.

" Who are you,were am I . Wait what did you do to my MATE?" Nala asked in angrily tone,as she then spotted me out cold .

Causing her temper to grow with hatred for them,thinking they had hurt me. As she put her injured body over me,as protection for me.

" Woo wait their Miss,we done nothing to him. Our children found you and your uhhhh mate out cold. " Winston said to Nala a bit offend at her outburst.

"Sorry im very protective of him." Nala said to Winston, while filling a bit guilty for her outburst.

" That ok, but if you don't mind me asking what are you. An why did you and your mate end up in my clan territory." Winston asked Nala,trying to work out is she and I was a danger to them.

" Well my name is Nala and im a Lioness of the Pride Lands Pride. An this Human is Stuart is my mate and we were heading to a place called New York. To go on a chat show,what I believe Humans call it." Nala said explaining her story, on what had happen before the Aeroplane went boom. While nuzzling my face,glad to see that I was alive. Do to seeing my chest going up and down.

" Well my name is Winston and this Eve my mate and we are Wolfs." Winston explained to Nala before telling her everyone els name.

As they all gave a quick speech about themselves,with Nala replying to them all. Soon Nala was getting tired as she let out a small yawn,while looking for a place for us to rest.

"Well Nala you can use the spare cave,for you and your mate. We will then introduced you and your mate to the pack tomorrow." Winston said to Nala in a kind tone

Nala gave him a quick thank you as they help her,take me to the cave. Before leaving us alone,as Nala warp her body around me to keep me warm.

" Sleep tight my love" Nala sad to me before,falling a sleep with me.

**End of Chapter 2**

**Review and Rate ^.^**

**No Flamers**


End file.
